At present, electronic devices such as mobile phones, pads, notebooks and the like have started using touch screens. Capacitive touch screens have drawn more and more attention due to the advantages of accurate and sensitive positioning, good touch handfed, long service life and the like. The capacitive touch screens can be divided into mutual capacitive touch screens and self-capacitive touch screens, wherein the mutual capacitive touch screens have become the mainstream of touch screen markets and the trend of future development because multi-point touch can be achieved thereby.
Touch sensing layers of the capacitive touch screens may be made of many materials, wherein ITO is used a lot and has a great application market in the display field with the characteristics of high transmittance and excellent conductive performance. However, the metallic indium in the ITO material is expensive and lacking, and the ITO has the characteristics of being crisp, unlikely to bend and the like, so that the ITO is subjected to sonic limitations in the fields of flexible display and the like.
In view of the above limitations, the prior art has proposed substituting graphene for the ITO material to manufacture electrodes. However, the structures of the electrodes made of the graphene are the same as those of ITO and are mostly used for flat panel displays, and if the structures are used for flexible display and bent panels, touch blind spots are easily produced at the bent positions, so that the sensitivity of flexible display is reduced. Accordingly, the design of manufacturing electrodes with graphene in the prior art is not suitable for flexible display.
Thus, how to improve the electrodes made of graphene material so as to be suitable for flexible display panels has become a problem to be solved urgently.